Five Times Emma Kissed George
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: A modern AU fic! Could also be called Five Times Emma made the first move.


**Playing Weddings:**

George disliked Saturdays.

Saturdays were the day his parents would take him to Emma's house and when he was at Emma's house he had to play whatever Emma chose to play. He had to play dress up, he had to play with dolls, and have tea parties as if he was a girl.

This Saturday was just like all the other Saturdays.

After having to wear a dress while drinking tea George demanded that they had to play something where he can be a boy.

Emma decided on weddings.

He stood there fidgeting as John solemnly conducted the ceremony. George glared at his older brother who was obviously enjoying this far too much than he should. They exchanged vows and plastic toy rings – the plastic gold and emerald ring Emma had given him was tight on his middle finger and it would take a hot soapy bath later to get it off – when John said those dreaded words.

"You may kiss the bride."

Emma leaned forward eagerly with her lips puckered up. George had never seen anything ickier. He stepped back as quickly as he could, "I can't kiss her, she has cooties!" he cried out.

"I do not!" Emma shouted. And to prove so she launched herself at George and gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the lips.

"Yuck!" George yelled wiping his lips. "That was icky!"

Hurt and angry Emma did what all five year olds would do.

She pushed George onto the floor and ran off crying.

**The Healing Touch:**

As they had gotten older George was pleased to say that Emma got less girly.

Apart from Harriet Smith Emma only ever played with the boys in school. She enjoyed sports, liked climbing trees, and really wants a pair of jeans for Christmas. Mr Woodhouse though keeps on insisting that Emma should wear dresses so jeans seemed unlikely this year.

It was once again Saturday and this time they were trying to climb up the big oak tree.

John and Isabella can do it so why can't George and Emma?

Emma had managed it very easily and George was doing fine until he missed a branch, lost his footing, and fell. He groaned in pain and embarrassment while Emma giggled. As he sat up Emma jumped down beside him and looked at him with her bright eyes.

"You will have some bruises but don't worry I'll kiss them better for you. Just like Mummy does," Emma said cheerfully.

When John and Isabella found them George was bright red as Emma placed sloppy kisses on his arms and legs.

**Thank You Kiss:**

They were twelve and new to the secondary school which meant they were invisible to the older students. Their friendship was also slowly taking a strange turn George's father called it adolescents and puberty, and told George that both he and Emma were going through changes and will no longer be children.

All George can see is Emma would go from wildly happy (as always) to wildly furious in matter of seconds. It wasn't George making the changes, it was Emma.

Also George had never truly been aware how much a girl Emma is. After all Emma climbed trees, played football, had no problem getting dirty, got into fights...yeah so George had to play with dolls and some other girly games but the older Emma got the less George had to play weddings. Now all of a sudden Emma cares about her appearance, she's getting changed in another room; she doesn't want to climb trees because she's just painted her nails...

George once tried to point out that Emma was twelve and therefore didn't need to care about her appearance just yet. He almost literally had his head bitten off over that one.

Anyway back to being invisible. While some of the time it had its advantages in avoiding fights. It also had its disadvantages – like being pushed into a wall or something. Emma had an extra disadvantage of a split bag earlier that day, so when some Year Elevens pushed her out of her away, she dropped all of her books, pencil case, and lunch box (Mr Woodhouse doesn't trust school food and prefers to make sure himself that Emma is having a healthy wholesome lunch).

George rushed over to her side and helped her gather her things up. Emma grinned at him as usual only there was something different about it. Usually his stomach didn't flip about like that when she grins. It was probably the school's attempt at Sheppard's pie...perhaps he should start bringing his own lunch.

"Thanks," Emma said kissing his cheek. "Come on, we'll be late for Science and Mr Rochester would never forgive us."

Emma ran ahead joining Harriet who was heading into the class room while George stayed there frozen. He touched his cheek where Emma had kissed him and wondered what was so different about this kiss than all the others she had given to him before.

**Under the Mistletoe:**

They were almost eighteen and it was their last year at Highbury. George had applied for many high-standard universities while Emma just applied for all the London ones so she could be close to home. With this being their last year Mr Woodhouse reluctantly agreed to letting Emma have a Christmas party which involved inviting their entire year including bloody Elton.

Elton was a smarmy git who had no real plans for university. After all he was going to take over his father's shop one day why would he need a degree? George would pity Elton for such a low goal if it hadn't been for the fact Elton thought being the owner of the only convenience shop in Highbury made him ruler of the universe. What's worse was Elton thought Emma should date him because of this.

George had finally come to terms that he didn't just love Emma he was in love with her, and therefore despised Elton more out of jealousy of the attentions Emma was giving him. Not that Emma was intentionally encouraging Elton. She was trying to set him up with Harriet and was failing miserably he might add.

Instead of enjoying the party George spent most of it in a corner watching Elton chase Emma, Harriet clumsily flirt with Robbie Martin, Mr Woodhouse guarding the Christmas cake furiously, and Wareham sneaking and sharing round a bottle of whiskey.

Emma suddenly collided into him distracting him from his people watching. He blushed at the sight of her in her short red dress showing a lot of leg and cleavage. No wonder Elton was all over her.

"Quick, hide me!" she hissed.

"No way," George laughed, "you deserve this for trying to be a matchmaker."

Emma let out a growl. "Fine, then you'll have no problem getting rid of him!"

George raised an eyebrow at her. "How on earth do you expect me to do that?" he asked.

"Mistletoe," Emma said pointing above him, and then, before he could react, she grabbed hold of him and kissed him fiercely. After a few very silent moments as the whole party shut up to watch them, she pulled away; "there!" she said triumphantly.

Emma was banned from ever having a party after that.

**Emma Makes the First Move:**

The following few months were awful.

Jane Fairfax moved in with her aunt and was quickly followed by Frank Churchill. While Jane was no issue at her with her quietness, in fact George enjoyed her company in the library while he studied, Frank was with his loud outgoing personality and always dragging the local Highbury teens (yes all ten of them) out for wild parties in a field. Not that those wild parties actually happened they were all too good for that. Instead they would have bonfires or barbeques or film nights where Elton would glare and sulk, Harriet and Robbie would cuddle up together, Jane would sit by herself quietly, the others would do some small minor activity and that left Frank to flirt with Emma who flirted back.

George had never felt this jealous before.

Mostly because Emma only dated a couple times before and was never serious about it. Elton was no real competition since he wanted to stay in Highbury for the rest of his life. But Frank was huge competition. Frank was lively, fun, and out there just like Emma. Frank had dreams of going to London and then all round the world just like Emma. Frank said all the right things and made Emma smile in a way George had never seen her smile before...

It just ruined those last months of school.

The last school dance – aptly named by the Americans as a Prom – was terrible since it was held in the village hall, badly decorated, the food cooked by the parents three days beforehand, and George ruined it by starting a fist fight with Frank.

It was Frank's fault!

He spent months flirting with Emma and then spends Prom snogging Jane Fairfax! The teachers put a stop to the fight before it got to out of hand and Emma dragged him out of the hall once his lecture was over.

She looked miserable with her eye makeup all smudged as if she's been crying. He was going to kill Frank before this summer was over. "How dare you!" she hissed.

"Me?"

"Yes you! I thought you were the sensible one out of us! And yet here you are starting a fight of all things with Frank Churchill!" Emma shouted.

"He hurt you! He spent months flirting with you and then all of a sudden he's over Jane Fairfax like some bad rash!"

"He was just being playful. If you haven't spent the past few months behind a book or being anti-social you would notice that Frank was dating Jane. That was why he came here to stay with Jane; they've known each other for years like us!"

"Hardly," George snorted, "we don't go around snogging like that." Emma had a mischievous glint in her eye and George just knew she was going to say something cheeky. She always did when she had that glint in her eye. He quickly continued wanting all of his answers before Emma distracted him completely. "If Frank didn't make you cry then why do you-"

"Because I have been crying," Emma interrupted him. She looked irritated as she always did when she was or admitting to crying. She never liked to look weak. "the stress got to me, Daddy doesn't want me to go to London, you won't be by my side next year, I might not have passed, Jane has been funny with me for the past few months, and I...oh it doesn't matter."

"It does to me," George said quietly, "I hate it when you cry."

Emma stared at him with her piercing eyes. She wasn't frowning like she would when she was attempting intimidate him. Instead it was as if she was on the verge of solving some puzzle that had been bothering her for some time. A smile lit up her face as if she just solved it.

She stepped closer towards him, her hands glide up his shoulders before grabbing hold of his lapels, and then she pulls him down and presses her lips against his. It was not like the harsh kiss from Christmas instead it was a sensual soft one that changed all of a sudden when it naturally deepened. Soon she was in his arms, her hands tangled in his hair as he returned her kiss passionately.

For so long...so very long...and she feels the same...if only he said something sooner...

Oh well Emma always did make the first move.

And it's not like he can't make the second move in London where he will be joining her at university (as if he would let her go off on her own).


End file.
